Halo Battle of New Harmony
by Reticent Onslaught
Summary: A sort of "one-shot" about a female Marine fighting rebel forces on the planet New Harmony.


"Faust! Where the hell are those charges I told you to set?"  
"Ain't got any more, sir. You made me set my last one two hours ago."  
"Jesus Christ...Alright, we'll do without the charges. You lot, take to that building over there, and you, take the other. Cover the surrounding area. Everyone else, you know where to go."  
"What about me, sir?"  
"We don't need no demo work, Faust. Pick up an extra Assault Rifle and work the front like the others."  
"Yes sir."

Meika sighed softly to herself and set her M41 SSR MAV/AW inside the building the Snipers were assigned to. She was more than reluctant to pick up a standard Assault Rifle. There was a reason to her being a Demolition expert. She was a huge fan of destroying things, and was quite skilled with most forms of explosives. But from how she saw it, "Sarge" didn't trust her. Maybe it was because she was the newest addition to the squad. Or could it be because she's a female? That shouldn't matter much though, especially in a time such as this. Gender issues shouldn't mean much on the battlefield. But she couldn't control ones opinion.

Those with shorter range weapons took point; shotguns and pistols. Behind them, assault rifles, SMGs, battle rifles, and then the snipers. Meika took position near a man nearly a head taller than her, who noticed how uncomfortable she looked with the assault rifle in her hands.  
"Hey, hey, why you so nervous?" He asked with a smile.  
"I...don't really like rifles."  
"Ah, right. You're the demo girl. That's pretty rare. Most can barely lift a launcher onto their shoulder."  
"Ha ha. Not my fault I like explosions. Besides, it takes me outta the front."  
"Well looks like you're gettin' a taste of the front today. What's your name?"  
"Meika Faust."  
"Micheal Kater. I've got your back as long as you got mine. Sound good?"  
"Best thing I've been told all day--" The conversation was interrupted by Sergeant McCullen's voice popping up on SQUADCOM.

"Intel just reported fifty or more rebels on their way here. Check your guns, find some cover, and stay low until I give the signal." He said softly. No one dared respond. It'd be best to make as little noise as possible, to prevent the rebels from hearing them. Everyone moved into position around some sort of cover, whether it was a box, a section of a wall, anything they could fit behind.

Time passed with excruciating slowness, and to pass the time, Faust and Kater began to play two very...ancient games. One, called "Rock, Paper, Scissors" the other, a simple coin flipping game. Sure, he somehow managed to teach it to her in complete silence, and won just about every time for both of the games, but it was at least in a way some sort of amusement. But their quiet fun was ruined as McCullen gave his signal over the COM, a very simple, short whistle. In a second, sniper fire cracked through the air, smoke trailing behind the rounds. Meika and Kater dropped to the ground, got their weapons, and swung around to face where the shots were being fired to. She watched as a single round destroyed a section of a rebels ribs, went completely through, and into the man behind him. The two screamed, and fell.

"You ready Faust?" Kater asked.  
"Ready as ever."

The two poked out from the opposite sides of their cover--an eight foot long cement wall-- and fired quick bursts at the insurgents. The other marines did the same. Bodies began to fall on both opposing sides,and the squad medic rushing to do whatever possible to save the wounded. Some, were in too bad of condition to make it, which pained Meika when she somehow managed to overhear them speaking over SQUADCOM. For a moment, she froze and didn't fire off a single round, which caught Kater's attention. Without turning away from who he was shooting at, he elbowed her in the side.

"No time to be standing around!" He barked, "help me out over here. You remember our de--" The stomach churning sound of multiple bullets hitting flesh was what brought her out of her frozen state. Meika swung around just in time to catch Kater as he dropped his weapon stumbled backwards, and covered his stomach with his hands. Her eyes grew wide and her hands began to tremble. Her instincts jumped into action a second later, and to the best of her efforts dragged him inside a nearby building.  
"Medic!" She cried over the COM, "Kater needs a damn medic!" Scrambling for something on her belt, she took out a single can of biofoam, which just hours ago she had believed she wouldn't have any use for.

"Oh hell, not that stuff," Kater gasped, voice shaking just the slightest.  
"Got no other choice. I'm making sure you're getting out of here, understand?" She growled and began to apply the temporary form of treatment. She felt his muscles tense up and watched as he clenched his teeth from the pain, but continued applying the foam. Once he was all patched up, she helped him up against a wall.  
"Stay here," she ordered, though likely in no position to do so. Scooping her rifle up off the ground, Meika hopped out of a broken window and back into the battlefield.


End file.
